Better Days
by AngelSDP
Summary: Based on Season One, this story centers around the Cliffhangers and the staff of Mount Horizon. Unravel secrets, look beneath the masks, and find out how, at Horizon, there are always better days ahead...
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Author's Note: While I'm not new to the fan fiction world, I'm new to both FanFiction.Net and writing for Higher Ground, so please bear with me. This story has been in my head for months and, well, you know how that goes...  
  
There's a lot to explain about this story. First, this is based on the first season. The story will center around *all* of the original characters, however there will be one main focus. Throughout the story, I'll be borrowing certain lines/ideas from the show (as you'll see in this first chapter). While I'll be referring to certain episodes, I'll be changing things around a bit. In short - I'll try to remain true to the show, but I won't be following the order of how things happened on it.   
  
A bit on Shelby: no one knows of her past yet, and her relationship with the others is rocky as she holds up a front. As far as her relationships go, think the beginning few episodes. If this gets too confusing, please feel free to e-mail me at AngelSDP@aol.com with questions, comments, thoughts...I'll explain more in my next author's note. Chapter Two should be up soon. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Higher Ground...  
  
  
  
Better Days  
Chapter One  
  
The tires crawled along the graveled drive, announcing an arrival to the secluded school. Students outside barely looked up from their texts, too intent on their studies to let their curiosity lure them away. Strangers were often at Mount Horizon; the only fact that interested these teens was whether or not they fit into the arrival's business. No, the kids sitting at the wooden tables had better things to do than to wonder who was coming. The group on the porch steps, however, was a different story.  
  
"I wonder who they're here for."  
  
Shelby glanced down at the brunette sitting on the step below her. "Don't worry, Princess," she remarked dryly. "We won't forget to write."  
  
Juliette ignored the girl and watched as the car came to a stop. Behind her, a boy placed his hands on the wooden railing and followed their gazes, squinting at the harsh sunlight.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Her name's Chloe." A man's voice answered behind them. He shifted his attention to the group. "And that's all you need to know."  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes as she turned away. "Chloe - how sweet."  
  
"Ah, the ex-wife from New York." A curly-haired boy spoke up. "She came up here once a few months ago...went right home the next day."  
  
Peter Scarbrow glanced at the lavish car as he maneuvered around the group. "Chloe's not too fond of mountain air."  
  
Shelby stifled laughter as an elegant redhead emerged from the car. "Seems like she gets too much air if you ask me."  
  
"Looks can be deceptive; we all know that, don't we?" As he made his way past her, Peter turned to Shelby. "Go meet me in my office."  
  
The girl sat up defensively. "What? Peter-it was just a joke."  
  
"Now, Shelby." He raised an eyebrow to the group. "And the rest of you - don't you have somewhere you need to be?" A chorus of "no's" met his question, to which he replied, "Good, then you're all on wood-chopping duty." He smiled to himself as the kids began to disperse, muttering to themselves, before turning his attention back to the woman by the car.  
  
"Chloe!" He greeted, hurrying over to meet her.  
  
"Peter, it's so good to see you."   
  
"It's good to see you too, but I have to admit that I'm surprised. Last time you were here, you and the mountain didn't seem to get along."  
  
The woman shrugged with a smile on her face. "Don't worry - this visit is strictly business. I needed a break from New York, and I figured why not settle the financial matters in person?" With this, the woman looked across the campus, her eyes softening as she watched the students. "This really is a good school, Peter. It's wonderful what you're doing for these kids here. I want to help you out in any way that I can."  
  
"Well, thank you, Chloe." The man nodded appreciatively. "That means a lot to all of us here. So, how long are you staying?"  
  
"Two days." The woman nodded knowingly as a look of doubt crossed her ex-husband's face. "I'm staying at the hotel in town. And no-" she held up her hand as Peter began to protest. "It's for the best. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Sophie. Besides, I'd feel more comfortable in civilization."  
  
"You're no trouble, Chlo." Peter started to reply as the door to the building behind them opened.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
The man turned around and gestured for the woman to join him. She walked over slowly, shooting a look at Peter.  
  
"Sophie, you remember Chloe, don't you?"  
  
Sophie smiled cordially and shook the woman's hand. "It's good to see you again Chloe; are you staying long?"  
  
Peter coughed at the tension and quickly intervened, "Ah, Sophie, Chloe is here to discuss some business."   
  
Chloe shifted and smiled uncomfortably as Sophie turned to Peter. "Well, there's some other business you have to take care of as well." She watched as Peter's brows furrowed in thought. "In your office?" She tried again.  
  
"Oh! Right...Shelby." Peter turned to Chloe. "How about dinner in town tonight? Are you ladies up for it?"  
  
The two women exchanged glances, recalling all too vividly their last dinner at Chateau Scarbrow - including the uncomfortable conversation and atmosphere.  
  
"We'll be there."  
  
  
  
  
  
She jumped to her feet immediately as the wooden door opened.   
"Peter, look I was just-"  
  
He held up a hand to stop her, and she closed her mouth immediately. Her eyes following him as he crossed the room to his desk. He leaned back in his chair, chin in his hands, as he pondered silently. She looked at him expectantly. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to say anything, she shrugged.  
  
"So do I get kitchens or laundry or what?"  
  
He finally looked up and shook his head. "It's nothing like that, Shel, have a seat."  
  
Confusion replaced her usual nonchalant expression as she sat in the chair across from him. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair, struggling to find a place to begin.  
  
"What?" She asked, waiting. "Peter, what is it?"  
  
"I don't know where to begin, Shelby, so I'm just going to say it. Your mom called me this morning when you were in class-"  
  
"What happened?" She interrupted. Peter could detect fear creeping into her voice. "Is it Jess? Did something happen to Jess?"  
  
"No - your little sister is fine. It's your stepfather. He's had a heart attack and your mother needs you at home."  
  
She stared at him...that expressionless stare that made it so hard for him to read what she was thinking. She blinked, "you're sending me back?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, Shelby..." He quickly stood from the desk and walked over to where she was sitting. He sighed in frustration. "I was on the phone with your mom all morning. The fact of the matter is your mom is working, your little sister is in school, and-"  
  
"And I have to care for him." She finished.  
  
"Look, Shelby -my first priority is to you. I know that you are nowhere near ready to leave. You're still facing your demons alone and I know that if you go home-"  
  
She looked up at him then, her face hardened in anger and defense. "No, no - you don't know anything."  
  
"So tell me, Shelby." He tried, his voice urging her to trust him, his eyes pleading the same. "Tell me what's going on. We can find a way to keep you here - you don't have to fight this alone."  
  
"I am alone." She retorted bitterly. "I've always been alone."  
  
"No, Shelby." Peter answered. "That fact changed the instant you stepped foot onto campus. That's what we're here for."  
  
She stared in silence for such a long time that he thought she was finally going to take down her barriers. And then she turned to speak.  
  
"When do I leave?"  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: First, I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful replies. It really means a lot that you're liking this story. I'll try to answer any questions you have...  
  
More on Shelby: As I said before, Shelby's still establishing relationships with the others. She and Scott aren't together. I'm not sure how to explain her relationship with him or the others of the group. She's somewhere in between "Babes In Arms" and "Our Strongest Link"; I believe that's the best way to put it. She's beginning to open up, yet she still has that attitude. Please remember that I'm not going along with how things happened on the show. It should become clearer as you read on. I truly hope that this helps, but again please feel free to e-mail me at AngelSDP@aol.com with questions, comments, thoughts...Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Higher Ground...  
  
  
  
Better Days  
  
"I have walked too long in darkness/I have walked too long alone/blindly clutching fists of diamonds/that I found were only stones"   
-Barbra Streisand, "Higher Ground"   
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
"This isn't fair!" The brunette whined as she seated herself on the lush grass. "This is just busy work."  
  
"Yeah, it would be called work if you were over here doing something." The tall blonde grunted as he swung the ax, the wood splitting into two pieces.  
  
"No, I agree with Juliette." Daisy reached down to pick up the fallen pieces of wood before continuing, "Peter just uses this as an excuse, wanting us to 'work together'. It really just gets us out of his way."   
  
"Yo, speaking of working together - where's Shelby?" Another boy spoke up.  
  
"She's probably getting the third degree from Peter right about now." Ezra placed a piece of wood on the chopping block. "Though I have to admit - the same thought crossed my mind." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Too bad you all missed her last visit."  
  
Scott paused from his work and leaned on the ax. "Well what happened?"  
  
Ezra glanced at Katherine and Juliette, who were both grinning with laughter.  
  
"Let's just say that it took awhile for Peter's bike to dry out..."  
  
  
  
"It was an accident, Peter, really."  
  
"Don't worry, Chlo. It needed a good washing anyway."  
  
"And plunging it into the lake is better than soap and a hose any day."   
  
The dinner conversation was anything but quiet as a young couple erupted in laughter once again at the memory.   
  
Chloe's cheeks reddened as she reached for her drink. "Well, I guess I'm not going to live this down, am I?"  
  
The atmosphere at Rusty's was carefree. The tune on the jukebox was upbeat, and a young man reached for his wife's hand for a dance. Strangers socialized at the bar, and nearby a group of friends played pool and drank beer. At their table, however, laughter and memories masked the tension. The laughter died down as they finished their meals. With a smile, Chloe excused herself, leaving Peter and Sophie to themselves. Sophie watched her walk away before turning to the man.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what's going in now, or shall I ask again later?"  
  
Peter leaned back in his chair and shrugged innocently, a forced smile on his face. "What?"  
  
She shot him a knowing look, and he sighed and set his napkin down on the table. His expression became somber, his tone softening. "Shelby's mother called today."  
  
"Why? Is everything all right?" Her blue eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Her stepfather had a heart attack." He paused. "Her mother wants her at home."  
  
"Peter- no. Shelby has only just begun to open up to us. There's still so much pain and hurt that she's dealing with by herself..."  
  
"I know, " Peter replied in frustration. "I know that Soph..."  
  
Sophie stared at him incredulously. "Well, does Shelby know?"  
  
"I told her this morning. Her walls went back up immediately."  
  
"Well I don't blame her. Just when she's beginning to feel comfortable..."  
  
"I don't know what to do Soph, I just-"  
  
"Peter."  
  
The man looked up at the sound of his name. Annie held up the phone, her hand over the mouthpiece to muffle the noise from the restaurant. "You have a phone call - it's Jeff."  
  
Two pairs of eyes exchanged troubled glances as Peter stood up and hastened to the bar.   
"Thanks Annie." He nodded, taking the phone from her. "Jeff-what's up?"  
  
From the table, Sophie watched Peter; her wide eyes questioning, trying to read his expression.  
  
"Is everything all right?"  
  
Sophie raised her eyes to see Chloe looking down at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could answer, Peter came hurrying over.  
  
"Sophie, we've got to get back." He told her, grabbing their jackets. The woman immediately stood and pulled on her coat. Chloe watched the two, obviously perplexed at the sudden change in situation.   
  
"Peter-"  
  
The man touched her arm apologetically. "Chloe, I'll see you tomorrow at the school; we can discuss everything then. And don't worry about the dinner - it's on me." He nodded at Sophie and the two hurried out of the restaurant.   
  
The woman stared after them, still trying to comprehend what had just taken place. She glanced down at the table as a waiter placed the check in front of her. A smirk spread across her face as she nodded and turned towards the door. "On me..." she slowly repeated.  
  
  
  
  
She sat in the most isolated corner of the lodge, staring at the wall before her. Few students had joined her in the room, as most had decided to spend their time outside in the fresh air. Some sat on the plush chairs, reading or playing a game. Others stood near the door, talking in low voices. And in the corner she sat, never breaking her gaze. Her face was expressionless, her eyes narrowed with thought, and her mind filled with memories...  
  
"Hey, nice job getting out of work." Auggie flopped down into the nearest chair.   
  
Shelby started as the rest of her group filled in the furniture around her.   
  
"Yeah, you should really tell us how you manage it." Ezra added seriously.   
  
She barely glanced at him as she uttered a reply, "what can I tell you? It's a gift."  
  
"I, for one, resent Peter for making us do work during our free time. If he wanted us out of his way so bad, he could have just asked."  
  
At this, Shelby looked up, a smirk appearing on her face. "Queenie did work? Now I'm sorry I missed it."  
  
Katherine sat on the arm of the couch and observed Shelby thoughtfully. "So what did Peter want?" She finally asked.   
  
Shelby turned to look at her, the smile quickly vanishing. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Nothing." She shrugged and raised her eyes to the ceiling, her voice coated with sarcasm. "Just a lecture about judging others by their appearances."  
She could feel Katherine's eyes on her, and she knew that the older girl was questioning this story, so she dared not look at her.  
  
"That's great." Scott muttered. "You get a lecture for cracking a joke and we get to chop wood for doing nothing."  
  
"Well, that's life for ya." Daisy spoke up behind them. They all turned to look at her. "Fairness is never taken into consideration when punishments are concerned."  
  
Shelby's eyes narrowed. "What would you know about what's fair? I'll bet half of you never even lifted a finger out there." Then her tone changed as her gaze shifted from Juliette to Scott. "But I'll bet I know which one sweat the most."  
  
Without a word, the boy turned away and headed towards the dining room, a smile of amusement playing on the corners of his lips. Standing up to follow him, Juliette only smiled sweetly at Shelby. "You're going to have to do better than that."  
  
The lodge began to empty as groups hurried into the dining room to eat.  
  
"Come on, Shel." Katherine said, standing up to follow the others.  
  
"No." Came her short reply.  
  
Kat turned to look at her, obviously expecting a different response.  
"It's dinner. Aren't you coming?"  
  
She avoided the older girl's inquiring gaze, but softened her tone. "No, I'm not - I'm not hungry." She lowered her eyes, brushing her hair away from her face.  
Katherine paused for a long moment before nodding, and hurried to catch up with the others. And in the corner Shelby sat, once again alone.  
  
  
  
  
The two hopped out of the truck the moment it came to a stop before the lodge. Light poured onto the grass as the door opened, but they barely acknowledged their third companion as they raced up the steps to the dorms. Sophie knocked on the door first, asking for clearance. As the others entered the Cliffhanger's dorm, three pairs of eyes looked up in bewilderment.  
  
"What's going on?" Daisy asked, appearing in the bathroom doorway.  
  
"Yeah, I thought they already called for lights out."  
  
"Have any of you girls seen Shelby?"  
  
Juliette shrugged at Jeff's question. "Not since before dinner. Peter, I think you should seriously reconsider her punishment this time-"  
  
"Not now Juliette." Sophie turned to Katherine. "How about you?"  
  
But the girl shook her head. "I tried to get her to come to dinner, but she said that she wasn't hungry. I haven't seen her since."  
  
Sophie and Jeff exchanged glances as Peter walked towards Shelby's bunk. The mood in the room had changed. Katherine bit her lip in puzzlement and worry. Juliette sat up in her bed, her expression suddenly filled with concern. Daisy walked further into the room, eyeing the group skeptically.  
  
"What happened? Where is she?"  
  
Peter set down the mattress and sighed in defeat. He raised his eyes to the other two counselors, his suspicions confirmed.  
  
"She ran."  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the great replies!! I really appreciate them, and I'm so glad that you're liking this. This chapter was more difficult to write, as I'm still trying to set everything up for following chapters - so please bear with me. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Once again, feel free to e-mail me at AngelSDP@aol.com with questions, comments, thoughts...Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Higher Ground...  
  
  
  
Better Days  
  
"I have walked too long in darkness/I have walked too long alone/blindly clutching fists of diamonds/that I found were only stones"   
-Barbra Streisand, "Higher Ground"   
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
She hurried across the darkest section of campus, taking special care to avoid the lodge where any trace of light may expose her. She passed by the picnic tables, and for a brief moment, she paused to glance up at the dorms. And in that moment, a new feeling swept over her. It was a realization - an understanding of the pattern that was her life, an understanding that she was about to leave it all. She suddenly found herself wishing that she could be in there with them - cracking jokes at Juliette or letting Daisy read her cards. Regret immediately followed these thoughts, but she stubbornly pushed it away. What difference would it make if she weren't with them now? She wouldn't be there for long anyway.  
  
And so, she took a firmer grip on her bag and zipped her dark sweatshirt up higher, trying to escape the sudden chill. She looked across the campus towards the trees. Twenty-five miles to the nearest town...Spending days trekking through the woods...It was okay, though. She had survived on the streets, and she could do it in the woods. She had Peter's tools now - and a wall that no one had broken yet.  
  
  
  
  
The boy sighed as he scanned the area once again. There was still no trace of her. He wondered if she was ever going to show. The two had planned to meet at the docks right after lights out, but she was late. Okay, he thought. No problem; she was always late. But time was passing swiftly, and he knew that he was playing with fire.  
  
"Yo, man, it's not my butt in trouble if you're caught." Auggie had warned him.   
  
So, he looked to his other group member in silent plea, but the boy had just shrugged and resumed reading. He glanced at the clock before pulling on his shoes. They would cover for him, and they all knew it. After Jeff had checked in, the boy had immediately hurried down to the lake, knowing that the counselor would be preoccupied for the time being.   
  
Five, ten, fifteen minutes had past, but there was no trace of her anywhere. The campus was dark, and he was alone. Filled with disappointment, he stood and began to walk across the deserted campus.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby hurried past the woodpile, her eyes searching the grounds for anyone, anyone...It was almost instinct now - this cautiousness. Running away and living on the streets, she had learned never to get close, to always be aware. It was a part of her that would always remain.  
  
She skirted past the light, keeping to the shadows. As she hurried by the stacks of wood, she raised her eyes and caught sight of the statue. She immediately slowed until she stood before it. So many times she had left the dorms during the middle of the night feeling suffocated. In the darkness, she would reach for her stash of cigarettes, but her eyes always turned to the statue, craving the solitude, craving the protection of someone who cared. Horizon had been the only place where she had felt safe.  
  
"Fitting." She now muttered dryly as she gazed at the statue. She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away, and turned to go - intent on leaving Horizon behind.   
  
"Geeze!" Her hand flew up to her heart as she jumped. "Don't scare me like that." Shelby paused nervously, glancing up at the dorms. "I thought everyone was supposed to be sleeping." And then it dawned on her, and a smirk crossed her face. "Oh...sneaking out to meet the little Princess?"  
  
He ignored her remark and nodded towards the bag on her shoulder. "You running?"  
  
"What's it look like, Cowboy?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm trying to get out of kitchens tomorrow." Her sarcasm vanished as she forced an inviting smile. "You interested?"  
  
Scott looked at her in surprise before shaking his head and turning around. "Forget it." She heard him mutter.  
  
Shelby shrugged nonchalantly and began to walk away. "Fine."  
  
"He's gonna know!" She heard him call after her. "He's gonna know you ran; he'll only bring you back."  
  
She stopped then, staring at the dark woods ahead of her. Her head turned slightly as she answered him. "Do you think that's going to stop me?"  
  
"You're not gonna make it." A pause. "You'll never make it out there."  
  
At this she turned around, her eyes narrowed with growing indignation. He was standing but a few feet away from her, arms at his sides, watching her closely.  
  
"I won't make it..." she repeated slowly. "I'm not Juliette, Scott." Her voice rose quickly in defense. Scott stepped back as he observed her increasing emotion. "I've been there, I've 'made it' on the street. I had to. It wasn't easy, but I survived. I can do it again."  
  
"You could stay." He tried, his expression softening. "It can't be any worse here than it is out there," he continued. "You could always stay."  
  
"No!" Shelby cried out. "I'm not going back, don't you get it?"  
  
But he pursued, "Not going where?"  
  
She realized what he was doing, and she clenched her fists in frustration. "Just - just leave me alone, Scott! Go. Go back to Juliette." She said the words in disgust as she shifted the bag on her shoulder. He remained silent, his eyes on her. She looked him over as she took a step backwards.  
  
"I'll see you around."  
  
Then she was running. Running away from her only sanctuary, her only peace of mind...  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: My greatest apologies for the long wait. Generally, life has taken over, and writer's block hasn't helped. Hopefully, I'm breaking through it, but I'm sorry to say that you won't see that in this chapter! This chapter, though incredibly short, was difficult to write. But I needed to get this out in order to set up things to come. I plan on having the next chapter out tomorrow evening, so hopefully that will make up for it. Once again, feel free to e-mail me at AngelSDP@aol.com with questions, comments, thoughts...Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Higher Ground...  
  
  
  
Better Days  
  
"I have walked too long in darkness/I have walked too long alone/blindly clutching fists of diamonds/that I found were only stones"   
-Barbra Streisand, "Higher Ground"   
  
Chapter Four  
  
The door clicked gently shut behind them as the three distraught counselors gathered outside the Cliffhanger's dorm.   
  
"Peter, we have to do something. We have to find her."  
  
The man only ran a hand through his thick hair as he gazed at the dark woods ahead of him. Under the lamplight, two desperate faces exchanged glances and turned to him, waiting for an answer.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "It's late, and it's dark. We'd never find her now."  
  
Sophie immediately began to protest. "But it's dangerous out there, Peter! And it's getting cold. She's out there all alone..."  
  
Finally Peter turned around, raising his eyes to them while his voice filled with authority.  
"We'll begin searching at dawn. I'll notify Curtis immediately and tomorrow I'll get a group out in the woods. Jeff, I'll need your bike."  
  
The man nodded and replied quietly, "of course."  
  
Peter nodded his gratitude and continued, "I'll get Roger to drive around town in the morning, but I don't think she'll get too far tonight." He sighed as his voice softened. "Let's go tell the others."  
  
As they started towards the lodge, Sophie followed Peter's gaze. Her blue eyes were filled with deep concern as she glanced at the woods.  
  
"We have to find her Peter. Who knows what she's feeling right now? Are we just going to let her remain lost?"  
  
"She's already lost, Soph." He replied, his brows furrowed in perturbation. "She's been lost for years, and her running away hasn't changed that."   
  
"But I don't understand it. She's never tried to run away before."  
  
"She's never had to. Horizon's been her sanctuary, her haven. After all that time on the streets...it's like a break for her. She's never had a reason to run away -until now."  
  
This caused the young woman to stop walking. She stared at Peter, her eyes wide. "Wait, what are you saying?"  
  
Peter turned away from the woods and slowed his pace. His brown eyes met hers as he looked back, and he hesitated slightly before speaking. "I'm saying that it's probably the only thing she knows how to do." He broke the troubled stare and glanced towards the lodge. "Come on." He said quietly, "I need to call Curtis."  
  
  
  
  
Three pairs of eyes stared at the ceiling in wondering silence. There was nothing to see, for the cracks were barely visible in the late night, but the three knew that they were there, hidden in the darkness along with their thoughts. Lights-Out had been called hours ago, but each of them was wide-awake. They had crowded around the door earlier, listening to the counselor's conversation, but still they didn't understand.   
  
"Why do you think she ran?"  
  
It took awhile for anyone to answer, for all of them had been wondering the same question for hours.  
  
"I don't know, Jules. Shelby has never run before. I'll bet she's never even thought about it." The young girl shrugged as she shifted in her bed. "Maybe something happened."   
  
On the other side of the room, Daisy smirked. "Come on. We all know that Peter's lectures are bad, but it couldn't have been so traumatizing that she had to run...Could it have been? Anyway, who knows? Maybe she's just trying to get out of kitchens again."  
  
"Or maybe she's trying to get a head start on the quest tomorrow." The brunette joined in the laughter.   
  
But Katherine's tone was serious as she spoke, "well whatever the reason, she's out there alone right now."  
  
The other girls' smiles faded as they shifted their gazes. Daisy nodded to herself as the moonlight illuminated the neighboring bunk. "And I think she'd rather have it that way."  
  
Silence spread throughout the dark room once again as all laughter died.   
  
"It's late." Katherine finally uttered softly, "maybe we should go to sleep."  
  
They shifted in their beds, letting sleep take them to a safe haven away from their troubled thoughts. Only Juliette lay awake, her gaze lingering on the empty bed...   
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner. Life is taking over and my writer's block isn't going away. Thanks to Trisha, though, for helping me out with this chapter. To answer someone's question - I am a Scott and Shelby fan, but they aren't together in this story so far. Also, I just want to emphasize that I'm not going in the order of the events that happened on the show, though lines from later episodes may have been used. In short, I'm placing lines in different contexts. I hope that everything makes sense. The next chapter will definitely be out tomorrow evening. Please, feel free to e-mail me at AngelSDP@aol.com with questions, comments, thoughts...Thanks!  
  
Note: Memories are enclosed in asterisks.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Higher Ground...  
  
  
  
Better Days  
  
"I have walked too long in darkness/I have walked too long alone/blindly clutching fists of diamonds/that I found were only stones"   
-Barbra Streisand, "Higher Ground"   
  
Chapter Five  
  
He got no sleep throughout the long hours of the night. He had remained in his office, attempting to get at least a few minutes of shut-eye on the couch, but within moments he was back on his feet, pacing before the window. Sophie had been in to check on him a number of times before he finally pleaded for her to go back to the house and rest herself. He would be fine, he had tried to reassure her. He would get some sleep as well, but he wanted to be there in the office just in case...just in case.  
  
He had notified Curtis and the other counselors immediately. Curtis told him that he was grateful to be made aware, but "there's nothing we can do until sun up, Peter. So try to get some rest and we'll start the search first thing in the morning." He had promised to be the first to call if there was any sign of Shelby's whereabouts. This should have eased his mind - it should have. But night was ending, the phone lay silent, and Peter continued to pace.  
  
"Don't tell me you've been in front of that window all night."  
  
The man whirled around in surprise to see Sophie in his office door, a mug of hot coffee in her hands.  
  
"I think I managed to get a few minutes sleep." He admitted ruefully.  
  
Sophie frowned and held out the mug. "Here. I thought you might need this." She watched as Peter gratefully accepted the warm liquid before he returned his gaze to the window.   
  
"It's almost dawn," he noted. "We should get going."  
  
"Roger is already in town."  
  
Peter looked up in surprise, but the young woman only shrugged. "Every minute counts, right?"  
  
"Right." He set the mug down on his desk and shook his head in regret. "And we just wasted an entire night."  
  
Sophie stared at the man in disbelief as he reached for his jacket. "Peter - you were right last night. It was late and it was dark. Searching under those conditions wouldn't have been good for either of you."  
  
"I know, I know that Soph. I do. But that doesn't change a thing." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair - a gesture that she knew all too well.  
  
"Oh no. Don't you blame yourself, Peter."  
  
The man turned from the window, the tension quickly building inside of him. "I can't help it. I used to know, I used to know when they were thinking of running! I was always one step ahead of them."  
  
"No one could have read Shelby's thoughts, Peter, not even you." She tried to console him. "You said it yourself that she became desperate and did the only thing she knew how to do." She paused and watched Peter. Arms folded across his chest, he tried to regain his composure. At her silence, he raised his eyes to her, and she opened her mouth to continue, "And now it's your turn - go find her."   
  
  
  
  
The boy barely looked up from his book as Auggie emerged from the bathroom.   
  
"Ah, so you're finally up, huh Meat?" He ran a towel over his wet hair. "Hope ya didn't get caught or nothing last night."   
  
But he only remained silent, staring intently at the pages before him. Auggie lowered his arms to his sides and exchanged glances with Ezra. Ezra cleared his throat and shifted his attention to his fellow group member.   
  
"So, Scott. How was your little rendezvous with Juliette?"  
  
"She didn't show, okay? So just leave it." He finally uttered, never lifting his gaze.   
  
The smile reappeared on Auggie's face as he seated himself on the edge of his bed. "Ah," he nodded knowingly. "Shot down, huh?"  
  
"It happens to the best of us." At this, Auggie turned to Ezra, shaking his head while trying to suppress his laughter. Ezra merely shrugged innocently before turning back to the solemn boy across from him. "Well you'd better hurry up and come to breakfast, or Peter's going to be looking for you."  
  
Only now did Scott look up from his book, but he didn't acknowledge the two boys as he stared past his group members to the few tall trees that were visible in the window.  
  
  
  
  
  
The signs of early morning were all around her. Cars backed out into the street, the drivers wondering if they would beat the morning traffic. A trash collector hurriedly tossed the garbage bags into the back of the truck before it moved onto the next house. Children waited anxiously to board the yellow school bus that was slowly approaching. As she walked past the group on the sidewalk, her bag gripped firmly in her hand, she glanced down at the younger children. The parents were speaking to each other, hardly paying attention to the children. On the hand of one was a little girl with long blonde hair. Her wide blue eyes stared up at Shelby in wonder.   
  
*"It's the same as when you saved Gracie..."*  
  
A shy smile spread across the little girl's face as she walked past.   
  
*"You're such a fraud. It's all an act."*  
  
Shelby turned away.  
  
She knew what she must have looked like. Her hair was disheveled; her coat zipped up to keep in the warmth. She felt weary and hungry, but this was nothing new to her. She kept walking, holding her head high and avoiding any stranger's gaze that happened to walk by.   
  
*"Tell me, Shelby. Tell me what's going on."*  
  
She had run twenty-five miles through the woods in the dark, with nothing but a flashlight and a compass to guide her way. The fact didn't escape her that she was running away again - she was always running.   
  
*"We can find a way to keep you here - you don't have to fight this alone."*  
  
She was nearing the town. Cars stopped at red lights and signs repeatedly warned pedestrians of the walking hazards. It was all familiar to her.   
  
*"I am alone. I've always been alone."*  
  
More people hurried by, trying not to be too late for their jobs or appointments. Ahead of her, a police car crossed through the intersection. Her eyes took in all of the activity. Yes, It was all too familiar to her.  
  
Her thoughts immediately drifted back to Horizon. She had been there almost four months, but what had changed? She was back on the streets again - hungry, weary, and trying to escape the same demons alone.  
  
*"No, Shelby. That fact changed the instant you stepped foot onto campus."*  
  
Maybe that wasn't all true. She was different now; she had Peter's tools. She guessed that she had him to thank, for he had given her a second chance. She supposed she owed him for trying.  
  
*"That's what we're here for."*  
  
Her eyes turned to the flashing sign at the intersection, warning the pedestrians not to cross. Shelby turned and walked away.  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Thanks for the great replies on the last chapter, I'm so glad that everyone likes this story, and I hope it continues to hold your attention. The next chapter should be out sometime next week. Please, feel free to e-mail me at AngelSDP@aol.com with questions, comments, thoughts...Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Higher Ground...  
  
  
  
Better Days  
  
"I have walked too long in darkness/I have walked too long alone/blindly clutching fists of diamonds/that I found were only stones"   
-Barbra Streisand, "Higher Ground"   
  
Chapter Six  
  
The girls looked up as three trays clattered on the table beside them. Chairs scrapped across the wood floor as Scott, Auggie, and Ezra sat down to breakfast. The latter looked around the room, his brows furrowed in perplexity.   
  
"Hey, where is everyone? I haven't seen Peter or Sophie yet."  
  
Scott leaned towards Juliette, his voice lowered so the others wouldn't hear. "Where were you last night?"  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Daisy answered Ezra's question with a knowing smile. "Shelby ran last night."  
  
Scott looked up as Auggie set down his fork and leaned forward in surprise.  
  
"She what?" Ezra seemed doubtful, but the girl only shrugged.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Yeah, they came looking for her after lights out." Juliette added. "They checked the woods, but I think Peter and Roger are looking in town now."  
  
"Man, wherever she is, there's no doubt that Peter will find her. He's got some sixth sense or somethin'."   
  
"I tried running away once."  
  
All eyes turned to Katherine. Scott spoke what they were all silently asking. "You? A runner?"  
  
She nodded earnestly at their skepticism. "Really. It was my first day here, and my parents were still talking with Frank. I made it all the way to the bus station." She stopped then and took a bite of her food.  
  
"Well?" Juliette asked, impatiently waiting for the older girl to continue.  
  
Katherine shrugged. "Peter was waiting for me at the ticket counter. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking."  
  
Ezra gazed across the room thoughtfully. "I wonder what Shelby was thinking. I never thought of her as a runner." He looked at the group and went on, "Sneaking out, yes, but not running."  
  
"Well," Daisy rose to her feet and picked up her tray. "I guess you never know what's going on behind those exteriors of ours, do you?" She sighed as she spoke the next few words in disgust, "Come on. We've got kitchen clean up.  
  
  
  
"Hey man, where are you going? Hey Scott!"  
  
Scott ignored his group members as he hurried past the picnic tables under the late afternoon sun. He entered the main building and knocked hastily on the office door. Upon hearing someone call out, he entered to see Sophie sitting at the desk, a radio in her hand.   
  
"So, did they find her yet?"  
  
The woman only shook her head.  
  
"Well, where's Peter?"  
  
"He and Roger are in town now. They don't even know where to begin looking..."  
Her voice sounded tired, but she tried to shake it away as she looked up at him. "What do you need?"  
  
Scott drummed his fingers on the desk nervously, avoiding the counselors questioning eyes.  
  
"I-uh...I-I saw her last night."  
  
Her eyes widened and she sat up in her chair, but she didn't say a word, her silence urging him to continue.  
  
"It was after lights-out and I was coming back from the docks, and - and I saw her." He lifted his head to look at her. "I thought you should know."  
  
"What?" She was on her feet immediately. "Scott, did she say anything to you?"  
  
"No, yes - I mean, she just told me that she was running. And I told her that Peter would just bring her back, but..."  
  
But Sophie was already reaching for the radio. Scott watched her as she called for the counselors.   
  
"What are they going to do?" He asked.  
  
Sophie looked up, her face stern, her eyes filled with worry. "Hopefully find her. Scott, do you realize how dangerous it is out there? She's a young girl out in the woods, out in the streets..."  
  
"What was I gonna do, huh?" His voice grew loud in defense as he gestured out the window. "What, was I supposed to stop her from running? She was gonna find a way out somehow, and she wasn't about to listen to me."  
  
"Well you should have told us." She replied, her voice softening. "You should have told us immediately."  
  
The boy lifted his head higher. "I'm sorry, okay? But if she wanted to run, that's her deal. I just told you 'cause I thought you should know.  
  
"Well, thank you." Sophie sighed, the exhaustion appearing in her tone and face once again. Scott nodded and glanced at the radio before exiting the room. She heard the soft click of the door as it closed behind the adolescent. Sitting back in Peter's desk chair, she turned to the window and waited.  
  
  
  
The slam of the door caused the woman to look up from the file before her. Seeing the look on Peter's face, she stood immediately.   
  
"Well?"   
  
The man shook his head, his expression grim. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the back of a chair. "We've been looking all over town. We don't even know where to go next; she could be anywhere." He crossed to the window, hands on his hips.   
  
Sophie followed him with her eyes. "The sun's starting to go down."  
  
His head shook in acknowledgment, but he didn't turn. "Did you notify Shelby's mother?"  
  
"She's on her way up. She should be here tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Finally Peter turned to look at her, a forced smile on his face. "Thanks, Soph."  
  
She nodded in return before asking, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Peter sighed as he took a seat at his desk. He leaned back in his chair and shrugged, his palms lifted up in a gesture of defeat. "I don't know. I don't even know where to look anymore, Soph. The woods? This area stretches for miles, and the town..." his voice faded as he suddenly sat up and reached for his jacket.   
  
Alarmed, the counselor reached for him. "Peter, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going back out there."  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" She asked sternly. "The sun is going down."  
  
The man's voice rose as he gestured out the window, "And she's still out there!"   
  
She watched him incredulously, her eyes widened. "Peter, do you even hear yourself? I know that you're upset, but you're also tired and worn out. Going back out there at this time won't do you or Shelby any good; you said so yourself. You know Shelby, Peter. You won't find her unless she wants to be found."  
  
"But it's my job Soph." The helplessness in his voice didn't go undetected as his tension increased. "It's my job. I pick them up when they fall, and I bring them back when they run."  
  
"No." Sophie responded with as much exasperation. "No, your job is to help them. You give those kids second chances and it's up to them to choose whether or not they want to take them." Sophie lowered her voice and watched Peter. He avoided her gaze, but he stood in silence. "It won't be helping either of you to go out like this, not now." She held her breath, hoping for a positive reaction from him.   
  
The man took one final glance towards the window before dropping his coat back onto the chair. Sophie nodded to herself. "She's a good kid, Peter. And though she may not exactly show it, you taught her a lot."  
  
"Yeah, well where does all that leave her now?" He muttered as he took a seat again.   
  
"We'll go out first thing in the morning." Sophie reached out to touch his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll go tell Roger and the others."   
  
As the door clicked shut behind her, Peter leaned forward and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and defeat, his mind whirling with thoughts. Shelby's file lay open before him. He glanced down at the papers and leaned back in his chair.  
  
Behind him the sun was setting, and night was beginning to take form. Hours had passed and he felt defeated, worn, and helpless. He wondered if tomorrow would bring any luck.  
  
A light knock sounded on his door. Peter barely looked up. "Come in!" He called out.   
  
The door opened and a meek voice, unfamiliar to him, uttered a word, causing him to look up from the file immediately.  
  
"Peter."  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for their great amount of patience. I know that it took a long time to get this chapter out. Between being busy with life and having writer's block for the longest time, it wasn't easy. This chapter was really difficult to write, and I'd like you to keep in mind that I don't put anything into chapters that aren't important. This story still has a long way to go, believe me - I'm not done yet! Though this chapter focuses mainly on Shelby's situation, I will begin to open the storylines with the other characters.   
  
Also - if you could keep in mind that this is set during the early part of the show, it would be more helpful. Previous author's notes will probably help explain this more fully. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but keep an eye out. And if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to e-mail me at AngelSDP@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Higher Ground...  
  
  
  
Better Days  
  
"I have walked too long in darkness/I have walked too long alone/blindly clutching fists of diamonds/that I found were only stones"   
-Barbra Streisand, "Higher Ground"   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
He leaned forward in the chair as he studied her. Her hair was disheveled and traces of dirt were visible on her skin. She still wore her coat, and her bag lay on the floor beside her. She had walked through the door to his office in the darkness of the early morning. Now, the first sign of dawn was showing its face. Seated across from him, she looked tired and worn, but not weak. He had learned that she would never appear weak before anyone. Her eyes watched him, and in them, he could see everything. Her stare was hard - she was trying to hold it all back once again.  
  
"Why'd you run, Shel?"  
  
"To spice things up."  
  
Peter shook his head and shifted at her curt remark. "Good, now do you want to tell me why you really ran?"  
  
She remained silent, her steady gaze matching his. Her mouth remained closed, yet her eyes told the story. She was running away from the pain; they were always running away from the pain.  
  
"We've notified your mother." Peter tried again. "She'll be here in the afternoon."  
  
"To take me home?"  
  
He looked up in surprise at her blunt question. She waited expectantly for an answer, and a grim expression settled upon his face. "Most likely. There was nothing I could do, Shelby, we had to notify her."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and though her voice was low, Peter caught every word.  
"I shouldn't have come back."  
  
Peter's voice became more sympathetic as he watched her.   
"But you did come back, Shelby. You've been out there before; you know what it's like. You came back because you know that you have to face whatever it is that's hurting you."  
  
"No!" The girl immediately sat up, quickly becoming defensive. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as her eyes narrowed. "No - I came back because I had nowhere else to go! I came back because I didn't know where to go." She refused to look at him, and she lowered her voice. "All I could think about was how hard it was before - always running. And for the first time in my entire life, I felt like I could stop. I'm tired of running, Peter. And I couldn't go back to the streets, not after all this."  
  
The man nodded knowingly as he watched her struggle with her emotions.  
"I'm proud of you, Shelby. It took guts to come back, but you did it."  
  
As her eyes glanced at him, he saw the faint trace of tears.   
"What now?"  
  
"Tomorrow we'll talk with your mother...Shelby, " he sighed, "this hasn't changed anything."  
  
Her head jerked up at this; she knew what was coming. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The fact is, your mother still needs you at home."  
  
Peter watched as she turned away, refusing to meet his gaze. "So, should I go pack?"   
  
He sighed in frustration at her steady voice. He could see that wall building up once again. "I'm doing everything I can, Shel, I promise you that. But your running away hasn't helped that. If you would just let me understand what is going on-"  
  
"There's nothing going on."   
  
"- then we can find a way to keep you here." He continued. "You're not alone, Shelby. You came back because you realized that that fact has changed." She was silent, but she was listening to him. He could tell the way her eyes were lowered, the way she held herself. Now, he only wondered if she would chip away at that wall...His voice was calm and soothing and he leaned forward slightly. "I'll speak with your mother tomorrow and I'll even petition the courts if it comes to that. But I need you to help me, Shel." He paused a moment before trying once again, "Why'd you run?"  
  
  
  
  
The morning air was warm as the sun rose steadily from behind the mountain. The door to the lodge opened and Shelby stepped onto the porch. She surveyed the campus with tired eyes. It was too early for breakfast. The group on kitchens should just be getting out of bed by now. She doubted that any of the counselors were even up. Knowing that she wouldn't run again, Peter had instructed her to go to the dorm and get some rest before her mother came. She should have gone, but she wasn't ready to face her group members - not yet.  
  
So she seated herself on the step and watched as the school began to awaken. Thoughts ran through her mind as she gazed around her safe haven; thoughts of the streets, of home, and of Horizon. She wondered how all of it would end. Her mother was driving up and there was little doubt that Shelby would be leaving with her. Jess was in school and her mother was working; there was no more money, just like there was no hope left in her. She was going home. Peter was trying, though. She supposed she had to give him credit for that...  
  
Shelby barely looked up as a group walked past her into the building. So the WindDancers were the lucky ones this morning...For the first time in two days, a smirk - any resemblance to a smile - crossed her lips, and the realization of getting out of kitchen clean-up again hit her. Shelby's lips quickly returned to the familiar frown, however, as she turned back to the campus. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a figure sauntering down the path towards her. His eyes met hers and his pace slowed. His expression was a mix of confusion and astonishment. She immediately stood and prepared to walk away as Scott approached.  
  
"I already know what you're going to say, so don't waste your breath."   
  
But as she moved to walk around him, his hand grabbed her arm gently. She looked up at him in surprise, but his expression was serious.  
  
"You came back?"  
  
"I'm here, aren't I?"  
  
"Well, how come?" he wanted to know.  
  
She shifted out of his grasp, looking at the ground to avoid his inquiring gaze. All traces of sarcasm were gone as she muttered, "I had nowhere else to go."  
  
Scott's gaze never left her face as more footsteps approached them.  
  
"So, the cat came back." Said a familiarly dry voice. Shelby looked up to see the rest of her group members gathering around.  
  
"Where'd he finally find you?"  
  
She barely glanced at Ezra as she answered him, "I made it into town."  
  
"I guess you just don't belong anywhere, do you..."  
  
"Hey, lay off her, huh Jules? It's good to see you back Shelby."  
  
The girl barely nodded as she glanced past Auggie to Katherine, who only stared at her silently. Katherine knew - or else she would figure it out soon enough. She could probably read her better than any of the Cliffhangers.  
  
"You coming to breakfast?"  
  
Her gaze shifted to Daisy who waited expectantly for an answer.  
  
"Nah. Peter told me to head back to the dorms."  
  
"Well, we'll see you later then - Quest, you know. Although Peter will probably cancel it now..." With a shrug, Ezra began to move towards the porch. "Let's hope the consequences aren't too severe."  
Shelby only watched as they filed into the lodge. Her mind once again drifted to thoughts of her mother's visit. "Too severe..." she repeated quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Though her eyes were focused on the ceiling, the only pictures she saw were the ones in her mind. She lay on her back in the Cliffhanger's dorm, arms tucked beneath her head. Outside, the sun was shining and she could hear shouts coming from a soccer game being played on the field. Inside, it was dark. She had pulled the curtains and tried to shut out the enthusiastic screams. Peter had told her to get some sleep. Yeah, right, she thought. Not when her mind was racing with thoughts and memories...  
  
The door to the dorm opened, causing Shelby to jump at the broken silence. She turned her head to see Sophie enter.  
  
"Hey Kiddo." The woman said upon seeing her awake. She walked further into the room. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
But no smart remark emerged from Shelby's lips as she merely shook her head. Sophie smiled sympathetically as she patted the young girl's leg reassuringly and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I probably wouldn't be able to either." She paused for a moment. "We're all proud of you, Shelby."  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Great, wonderful." She uttered sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious here. It took a lot of guts to come back and face what was hurting you."  
  
"I already told Peter that I came back because there was no where else to go."  
  
"And you wouldn't have had that same option a few months ago, now would you?"  
  
Shelby's stare was cold and hard, but Sophie only looked at her pointedly.  
"What, am I supposed to thank you now?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm just giving you a chance to think about it, that's all."  
  
It only took the girl a moment to reply, "So, are you done with your counselor-camper speech now, or is there any other advice you'd like to give me?"  
  
The woman stood and began to walk towards the dorms. "You've got thirty minutes to freshen up. Peter's expecting the group to work lunch duty."  
At this, Shelby sat up. "Wait, you're putting me on kitchens, that's all?"  
  
Sophie looked back in surprise. "Your mother's going to be here shortly, Shelby. Afterwards, we'll speak with her." She paused and forced a smile for the young girl before walking towards the doorway. As the door clicked shut, Shelby turned away.  
"I guess there can be worse punishments."  
  
  
  
  
"Shelby."  
  
The girl looked up as she heard her name, but rolled her eyes when she saw who it was and resumed handing off food-filled trays to waiting hands.  
  
"What, are you coming to check on me now? I'm working, aren't I?"  
Sophie walked over and stood beside her as the blonde glanced back at her group members. She turned back and asked in a low voice, "is she here?"  
  
The counselor nodded grimly and watched as Shelby took off her apron.  
"I'll have her back soon guys. Just finish up and grab yourselves some lunch."  
  
The others nodded at Sophie's directions and watched as the two exited the kitchen.  
  
"Where's she going?" Ezra asked as he placed a sandwich on a plate.  
  
Daisy stepped beside him and filled Shelby's place. Putting the plate on a tray and handing it over the counter, she replied, "I overheard Jeff saying that her mother was coming up today."  
  
Behind them, Juliette placed the mustard knife down and looked up. "Her mother?"   
  
"Yeah, how come?" A boy with a thick accent spoke up.   
  
"Well, evidently it has something to do with her running away, now doesn't it?" Daisy turned away from Auggie, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Why would parents come visit their dysfunctional adolescent at a school for screw ups unless their child had screwed up?" The girl shrugged her shoulders and continued, "Anyway, this visit goes far deeper than originally implies and she knows it."  
  
The group was silent, waiting for her to go on, but she only filled the trays and handed them off to receptive hands.  
  
"How do you know?" Ezra asked quietly beside her.   
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" Daisy lifted her eyes, her gaze crossing the room to the window, catching two figures walking across the campus. Her voice was barely audible when she finally opened her mouth to speak, "Her mask is wearing thin."  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: My apologies for the long wait - between writer's block and Internet troubles, it was difficult to put out this chapter. Fortunately, I am still continuing with this story, and I am in the process of writing a new chapter. For all of you interested, I have created a website that corresponds with this story. Here, you will also find the newest chapters, and reminders about my story can be found in the section "Author's Note". So, be sure to check out Higher Ground: Better Days at www.geocities.com/AngelSDP Thanks to everyone who has remained patient and who has stuck with me throughout this story. Your replies mean so much. Again, any comments or questions can be sent to me at AngelSDP@aol.com. Thanks again, and enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I'm in no way associated with Higher Ground...  
  
  
Better Days  
  
"I have walked too long in darkness/I have walked too long alone/blindly clutching fists of diamonds/that I found were only stones"   
-Barbra Streisand, "Higher Ground"   
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
"So I guess Peter told you all about it, huh?"  
  
Sophie barely glanced at Shelby as they made their way down the path.  
"More or less."  
  
"Great." The girl muttered dryly.  
  
The woman turned her head and said pointedly, "I am your counselor, you know."  
  
"I never asked you to be."  
  
They walked in silence for awhile. Shelby was beginning to think that it was the end of their heart-to-heart, and she was almost grateful for that. But then Sophie spoke up again.  
  
"Life...it can be hard." Shelby raised her eyebrows in agreement as Sophie continued. "That's what we're here for: to help you heal and learn how to handle its obstacles."  
  
Shelby barely blinked. "Well, I guess I'll just have to remain "damaged" since I won't be here for much longer, now will I?"  
  
Sophie looked beside her, her brows furrowed in thought. So it was finally coming out, she realized. For the first time, she had gotten a glimpse of the true Shelby. She was afraid to leave Horizon, afraid to go back out in the real world. Sophie didn't blame her one bit. She was being thrown back out with her shadow still trailing behind her. She was nowhere near ready to face those demons alone. And Sophie didn't have any idea of how to help her.  
  
"You've got an old soul." She finally remarked.  
  
"Groovy." Came Shelby's quick reply.  
  
"And a hard shell too. Don't forget that we're here, Shelby, don't forget everything that you've learned."  
  
"What, you mean how to build tree houses out of Popsicle sticks? Or how to hone our culinary skills?" She gave a short laugh and stopped walking. They had reached the main building. An old station wagon that looked as if it had gone through years of hardship as well was parked nearby. The smirk immediately faded from Shelby's face; her expression immediately hardened. Sophie turned to the girl and sincerely said,  
  
"I mean how to live, how to survive."  
  
"I've been surviving for my entire life, thank you. I didn't need Horizon to learn that." Shelby paused and glanced at the building. "Could we just get this over with?"  
  
Sophie nodded sadly before putting an arm around the girl and leading her up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I appreciate everything that you have done for my daughter, Mr. Scarbrow, but I need her at home. I'm working, Jess is in school, and in the meantime I have no one to look after things."  
  
"I understand your situation, believe me, I do. But I don't think that Shelby is anywhere near ready to go home. She's only just beginning to open up."  
  
"Not ready to go home." The woman nodded in mock understanding. "And is that why you had to call me and tell me that she ran away from here?"  
  
Peter crossed the room towards the window in order to control his frustration. Mrs. Blaine had come to take her daughter home and there was nothing, he knew, that he could say to convince her otherwise. He sighed and turned around, his voice filled with a renewed sense of calm.  
  
"Shelby ran because she felt that she needed an escape - that's what they do. They are desperate, passionate teens who can only think of one thing at a time. And when something threatens them, that thought is usually about finding a way out. At Horizon, we try to provide a safe environment for the kids so that it will be a place where they will run to and not from. Shelby did just that." He held up his hands. "Look, I'm just trying to give you my professional input. On Shelby's behalf, she is nowhere near ready to leave and go back there."  
  
"Back there." The woman repeated. "That is my home, our home. She'll be with her family again."  
  
"But it won't solve anything. Whatever is causing her pain will still be with her. She needs to heal, she needs Horizon."  
  
"She has been here for four months, Mr. Scarbrow. And she is still running away and causing trouble. Nothing is changing."  
  
"She is changing. There are changes in her everyday. She has begun to open up, she has-"  
  
"No, no - I need her at home, that's all there is to it."  
  
"Mrs. Blaine, if you'll only-"  
  
The door opened, cutting the debate off. Two pairs of eyes turned as Shelby stepped into the doorway. She barely lifted her eyes in greeting; her voice was low and steady.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
  
  
"So what are we waiting for? I thought we had group now."  
  
"First kitchens and now this. I don't know if I can endure much more excitement."  
  
"Well get ready, because you'll have plenty of it tomorrow, Ms. Lipenowski." Sophie walked into view and surveyed the group before her. After twenty minutes of patient waiting, they had congregated from the hard wooden chairs and were now lounging on the plush sofas. "But for now," she continued, "you can get back to class."  
  
"You mean that's it? No group?" Ezra asked.  
  
They all looked at their counselor in surprise, but it was Katherine who asked their question, "Where's Peter?"  
  
"He has some business that he needs to tend to."  
  
"You mean Shelby?"  
  
Juliette watched as Scott lifted his head at Auggie's question, waiting with interest for an answer.  
  
Sophie nodded grimly, knowing that her group had some vague understanding of what was happening. "Yes, Shelby." She answered truthfully. "Now go - all of you...Get to class."  
  
The group reluctantly stood and began to disperse. As Sophie prepared to leave, she noticed Ezra approaching and raised her eyebrow in question.  
  
"I don't suppose that we could be excused from our quest tomorrow as well?" He asked hopefully.  
  
The counselor fought off an amused smile. "Nope. But it never hurts to ask."  
  
Ezra frowned in disappointment. "We'll see." He muttered before joining the others.  
  
Seated on the sofa, Juliette watched her group members begin to exit before gathering her books and trailing after them. She half-listened to their theories about Shelby as they all stepped out into the late afternoon sunlight.  
  
"Yo Twig, what's on your mind?"  
  
Her thoughts interrupted, she glanced up to see Auggie falling in step beside her.  
  
"I was thinking about Shelby." Auggie looked at her in surprise, but let her continue. "Do you ever...I don't know." She paused and began again, her tone serious. "Do you ever think about getting out?"  
  
Auggie turned to her as they continued up the path to the classrooms. "You mean like running?" He shook his head. "No, trust me Jules, I've been there. It's rough and it's different out there, ya know?" His voice softened as he stopped walking and turned to face her. His eyes watched her, trying to read her. "Don't do it, Jules, don't think about it. I mean, you see what's going on with Shelby."  
  
Juliette nodded with her eyes on him and a set jaw. There was no smile on her usually glowing face. "Yeah, it's perfectly clear." She replied. "She's going home."  



End file.
